Five Years Later
by Salysha
Summary: Three Jin x Hwoarang stories in three different flavors: established relationship, unrequited, and first time. Slash, romance, Jin/Hwoarang.
1. Established Relationship

**Disclaimer**: Tekken and Tekken characters are the property of Namco Limited. This is nonprofit fan fiction.

**Warnings**: These stories feature m/m slash, which means that two men are portrayed in a romantic relationship. If that bothers you, skip this collection and read something you are comfortable with.

**Pairings**: Jin/Hwoarang

**Type**: Established relationship.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

by Salysha

* * *

Ling Xiaoyu had wanted to see koalas, and to Australia she had come, except the koalas weren't here, and she wasn't sure where "here" was. She peered at the tourist map and looked around in desperation, but she wasn't any closer to finding out her location than she had been before. She was still in Brisbane . . . she hoped, but she saw herself drifting further from the koalas with each passing minute.

She had to ask for a route. Scouting around didn't prove useful, though; the streets were decidedly empty, most likely because she wanted people to be on them. No one happened to be in the vicinity, and Xiaoyu was losing hope, until suddenly, hope was back in the game. She saw two men on the sidewalk, talking away to each other. Her heart leapt as she recognized old friends: Jin and Hwoarang.

Xiao quickly realized why she hadn't recognized them at first; this was a more honed version of Hwoarang than she had ever known. Hwoarang had dressed up and lost the red atrocity. A neatly trimmed black mane was in place instead, with low-key tinges of red peeking amid the black, in display that the spirit hadn't gone. The man looked _good_.

Jin's good looks were timeless. Business casual, complete with rolled-up sleeves, suited him. Xiaoyu took off running after the two shining beacons of familiarity before they would disappear from her sight. She called out to Jin.

Jin and Hwoarang stopped in their tracks. The surprise at seeing old acquaintances was mutual, but the men mastered their surprise quickly, and Jin conjured a delightfully confused but friendly smile. "Xiao," he said, and bows weren't even considered. He took Xiao's outstretched hands and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Howdy," Hwoarang said, more restrained, but friendly nonetheless, and enveloped Xiaoyu in a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you," Xiaoyu breathed out.

"What are you doing here?" Jin asked.

"I was trying to get to the Koala Sanctuary, but— What are you doing here?" Xiaoyu wanted to convince herself that this was true. Jin really was here, and Hwoarang was here, too.

"I live in Brissy these days."

"You live here?" Xiaoyu gaped. "And you?"

"I live here, too," Hwoarang said.

"You both live here? What a small world," Xiaoyu wondered. "Live here, as in for good? What do you do?"

"Run a place, martial arts." Hwoarang gave a sidelong glance. "Jin's a pen pusher these days."

"I am **not** a pen pusher!"

"I'm a pen pusher, too, some days of the week," Hwoarang conceded.

"Were you looking for something?" Jin switched, and Xiaoyu was suddenly included in the conversation, only to be cut off again, as Hwoarang remarked:

"Shouldn't ask Kazama. You'll be lost for days."

"What's that, _Park_?"

Hwoarang shot daggers at Jin; Jin fixed him a stare in return. Hwoarang averted his eyes. "You were looking, uh—?"

Xiao recovered quickly. "I was looking for the Koala Sanctuary. And I was supposed to take the bus, but I can't find the street the bus was supposed to leave from, and it's getting late..."

"Let me see that?" Jin offered, and Xiaoyu handed over her map and brochure. The bus stop was marked on the brochure, and the route was plain and simple. The problem was matching the outside world with the brochure.

"Don't know that one." Hwoarang was by Jin's side. He looked around for street signs and frowned. "Not sure it's even around here."

"Map?"

"Yeah, better."

As Jin took the map and set it open for them both to study, Xiaoyu saw something that shocked her into silence: Jin wore a smooth golden band on his left ring finger.

Then, Xiaoyu saw it: Jin Kazama rested his hand on Hwoarang's hip, around him, as they studied the map together. Casually, without any ado, like it was the most usual thing in the world.

Hwoarang leaned forward to see the map further, and the chain around his neck slipped into plain view. On the chain rested a smooth golden band, exactly like Jin's.

"Isn't this—?" Jin's voice cut Xiao's thoughts off.

"I see it, too. Xiao?" As the startled Xiaoyu caught her bearing, Hwoarang continued, "It's that way. See? Three streets from here, but you have to go round the closed blocks. Just go past them and keep heading to the same direction." Hwoarang reached for the map and folded it neatly. Then he handed the map and the brochure to Xiao, who could only stare at her property. "You'll be all right?"

Xiaoyu got a word out. Word-ish. "Uh... huh?"

"It was nice seeing you, girly. Take care," Hwoarang said, and Xiaoyu's amazement was boundless as he quickly reached forward and pressed a kiss on her cheek. He pulled away and waited on the side.

"Jin?" Xiao felt shaky on her feet.

Tweaking a small smile, Jin pulled her into a hug, and let go all too soon. He ushered Xiaoyu in the right direction before joining Hwoarang.

* * *

Hwoarang glanced over his shoulder to make sure they hadn't left behind anyone hopelessly lost. The coast was clear. "You were kind of nasty. You could've said something," he said reproachfully.

"And ruin the surprise? She got it, though." Jin didn't sound too sorry. He was more hesitant as he continued, "Think she'll be all right?"

"Once she closes her mouth."

They snickered on the beat.

"You cooking tonight?"

"I was hoping you would..."

"It's your turn."

"I know, but yours is so much better..."

**THE END**

* * *

**Hearty thanks** to **Gypsie** (Gypsie Rose) for the proofreading!

**Published** February 9, 2011.

Two more stories to come. Thanks for tuning in!


	2. Unrequited

Thanks for the reviews!

**Type**: Unrequited.

* * *

**The Form**

by Salysha

* * *

Hwoarang was seething. He was sick of this cliquish country, its illegible alphabet, and its substandard tournament arrangements. He crunched the signup sheet and wondered how the Westerners had managed to sign in at all. They had probably used up all the English forms, and he was left with a rack full of scribbling. The receptionist wasn't at work—of course not!— so he couldn't hope to get his hands on anything remotely readable by human beings.

He looked at the form in hatred: this one was crumbled, but a fresh pile awaited him in mockery. He could figure out that the first line in the form was looking for his name . . . and country? And then he was done for.

On the other side of the lobby, Hwoarang spotted another reason for a ruined day: Jin had come to the party and was lounging about, deliberately not trying to rub him the wrong way and certainly not looking for a fight.

Jin spotted him, too, and nodded in greeting. Hwoarang tried to swallow back his cussedness and make up for a return nod, which turned out to be an aggravated shake of head, even though he hadn't meant it so. He grimaced at himself, more because of the offensive paper than anything else.

Jin made it over to him, a little cautiously. "Problem?"

"This!" Hwoarang refrained from further descriptions. "This isn't working out," he said lamely and tried for a friendlier look, without marked success.

Jin took a peek. "No English?"

Hwoarang sucked in air and nodded at the rack. All of it Japanese, and none of it legible.

"Need help?"

Hwoarang pondered the offer. He didn't need Kazama's help for anything, but the option was waiting until someone at the front desk kindly returned to work, followed by the staff going on a hunt for any English-language forms. In the meantime, he really wanted to get this monkey off his back.

Jin glanced at him, taking a fresh form from the rack. A pen got appropriated from the front desk quickly. "I'll read it for you. You can still write in English."

The battle was lost. Hwoarang set his indignation aside and even meant it as he said, "You don't have to, but thanks."

Jin bestowed him a non-smile in affirmation, and then they settled back to business. Everyone's honor had been saved. Jin sat down at the table, while Hwoarang claimed another chair.

"Name?"

He had been right on one account._ Ha!_ "You know it."

"Really?" Jin raised a brow.

"Just put 'Hwoarang' in there," _Hwoarang_ said dryly. Apparently, Jin was filling out his form now.

Jin wrote down Hwoarang's name. "Address?"

"Let me have that," Hwoarang said as he turned the paper over and snatched the pen from Jin's hand. "This line?" He proceeded to write down a line of text before returning the stationery to Jin.

Jin inspected the paper. "I can't read that." He sounded a little hurt.

"I'm not giving you my address," Hwoarang said, but he felt a little rotten, all of a sudden. "I didn't really think of it," he amended, surprising even himself.

Jin nodded slowly. "Country? _Korea_. Fighting style? _Tae-kwon-do_." Jin obviously took a moment to count the syllables, but then he wrote the word carefully. "Age?"

"Twenty-one," Hwoarang said dismissively.

Jin nodded. "Blood type?"

"You don't actually believe that?" When Jin shrugged and tried to blame the paper for the question, Hwoarang countered, "What's _yours_?"

"AB."

"And what's that supposed to represent?"

"A winning personality."

It took Hwoarang a moment to grasp the response; not a muscle had twitched on Jin's face. He grinned slowly, and a pleased look graced Jin's face. Amused, Hwoarang said, "Mine's O."

"Oh."

The perfect deadpan nearly got him again, but then Hwoarang cracked a spontaneous laugh. This wasn't so bad. No one else had come around the lobby yet, and it was just them, hanging out, almost as friends.

"Height, weight, and professional field."

"That's a lot of things at once."

Jin raised a chiding brow and sighed. "Height?"

"One eighty-one. That's still more than you."

"In what world...?" Jin muttered.

"What was that?"

"Weight, profession?"

"Sixty-eight, and none given."

Jin thought it through. He wrote down 68 kg faithfully, but stopped at the professional information. "Nothing?"

Hwoarang looked uncomfortable. "Yeah... I guess that's pretty much it."

Jin returned to the paper. "That was the compulsory section. Then there's the voluntary section."

"Optional? Bring it on."

"Optional. Hobbies and interests."

"What else is there?"

"Likes and dislikes." At hearing a groan, Jin continued, "It's for the fans, I guess."

"I know. Still so frustrating... Maybe put one or two in each and let them make up the rest? They usually make up most of the stuff, anyway."

Jin gave an "I know" look, and for a moment, there was a connection.

Hwoarang dispelled it quickly. "Likes, that's easy: put down rock music. Dislikes: defeat..." There was a heavy silence, and Hwoarang felt the full weight of it. Jin blinked, too, and stared at the pen intently like he would have expected it to jump up alive. "Oh, right—hobbies. Sports? Put down sports there. They'll invent something flashier for it." Hwoarang gave a tentative lip curl and, thankfully, Jin reciprocated.

"There's only the final question left," Jin said. "What is your sexual orientation? Are you romantically inclined to men, women, or both?"

Hwoarang paled. "What?"

"Your orientation," Jin repeated without looking.

"Let me see that!" Hwoarang snatched the paper and stared at the words. Sure enough, only one part of the form had not been filled in, and three unchecked squares stared back at him.

"You don't have to put anything in it."

"That's not the point. They've no right to ask." Hwoarang sprung to his feet and cooled just enough to say, "I'll manage it from here. Thanks." Instead of leaving the paper in the return box, he stormed off, with the paper in hand fast getting crumbled, while Jin remained behind.

* * *

Hours later, to be sure that the slothful staff had awoken to a working day, Hwoarang returned with the form, intent of giving them a piece of his mind. His victim, who didn't know of his victimhood yet, was peacefully minding the front desk. There wasn't going to be peace much longer.

Hwoarang was about to storm to the desk when he caught sight of the form rack. It had been freshly stocked with a pile of translated sign-up sheets. It would make a more effective argument if he had the right form at hand, and he fished a fresh one for himself. By then, someone had already jumped the queue, and Hwoarang's revenge had to wait a few more moments. Hwoarang gave the form a once-over.

Name, address. Fighting style, age, blood type, and the rest of the personal data. The front desk had been vacated, and Hwoarang was just about to step up when he caught the last line. _Dietary restrictions. Do you have restrictions on the following: seafood, meat,_ or_ wheat?_

Hwoarang stepped back from the desk. No matter how long he stared at the form, his sight didn't lie, and the text didn't change. He felt weak in the knees.

Hwoarang looked up and, on the opposite side of the sparsely-populated lounge, Jin Kazama was looking at him. Hwoarang stared at the form and felt infinitely sad. His chest felt laden as he finally whispered, "I'm sorry. It's not you. You're not the one."

At a distance, Jin saw the look and understood it correctly. Sadness clouded his eyes, and his shoulders sagged. Blinking, Jin turned to leave.

Hwoarang pressed his lips tightly together and fought hard to keep his emotions tackled. "Take this. Thanks," he said over his shoulder to the front desk and took off, running steps. He caught Jin by the door and slapped him on the back, like nothing had happened. "Hey. Let's... let's go train or something."

**THE END**

* * *

**Huge thanks** to **Gypsie** for the proofreading!

**Published** February 19, 2011.

One more story to come. Thanks for reading!


	3. First Time

Thanks so much for the reviews!

**Type**: First time.

* * *

**Spin the Truth**

by Salysha

* * *

It was a higher law: when enough young men got together, sooner or later, the going got boyish and the men got up to mischief. This time, the jumpy ride of events led to a suggestion of Truth or Dare, most likely put forth by Steve Fox, though he escaped taking the hit for it. There was no backing down once the idea had been presented, despite the collective groan.

"Lars, you joining?"

Lars pried himself away from the window and hoped for the umpteenth time that he was working rather than cooped up in a hotel with three twenty-somethings bound to cook up something worrisome. Then again, nothing was on fire, nothing was dismembered, and no one needed CPR... The smile extended to his eyes. "Sure." He joined the circle on the floor, groaning mentally.

The second higher law was that sooner or later, when enough youth gathered together, the talk had to turn to sex. This time, the events were most certainly put forth by Steve.

"Truth or da—"

"Dare."

"That came kind of fast."

Hwoarang raised a brow.

"Fine, fine. Dare it is." A grin spread on Steve's face, a wicked one. "Pick a guy, _in this room_, you'd most like to make out with."

This time, the collective groan was instant and impossible to miss. Hwoarang tilted his head, and his glance at Steve bore a challenge. Steve returned the look, sly as a fox and much too pleased with himself. Hwoarang seemed to consider it, and then, suddenly, he wasn't sitting down anymore. "Sure. Why not?" he challenged with all the knowledge in the world.

The reactions varied, as Hwoarang eyed around the circle: Steve remained sure as ever and convinced that Hwoarang would back out yet and take a path that wasn't going to threaten him. Lars gave the air of someone who'd been hit in the head with a log. Jin was faintly hostile. None of them gave the particular air of someone looking to be picked, even in name. Hwoarang grinned slyly.

Then he crawled over in front of Steve. A mutual twitch of lips preceded his leaning forward. He and Steve shared a light, friendly kiss.

"Mate," Steve said with a smile as they pulled apart.

Hwoarang backed up and straightened, all eyes on him. Then he fixated on Lars, who spooked when he realized an intense stare was now on him. Lars remained statue-like on the spot, without making a run for it, even as Hwoarang dashed at him and locked lips with him. Even though the suddenness of the act caught the room off guard, the stir came when the kissing did not show the same playful friendship it had with Steve, but passion instead. It ended with Lars leaning back to his palms and holding them both up—shocked to the bone, but not pulling away more than gravity beckoned—and Hwoarang finally wrenching apart with a smack.

"Um, thank you," Lars said, startled.

Hwoarang measured him with a knowing look, satisfied. Lars didn't know what to do with it, but then Hwoarang backed up, and Lars was history.

One person had stayed quiet throughout the exchange. When Hwoarang faced Jin, he found a blazing pair of dark eyes on him.

"How about it?" Hwoarang said, but he received a dour welcome. Jin didn't pull away when he pulled closer, nor did he back out when Hwoarang pushed into his personal space as a blur. He met Hwoarang unshakably as Hwoarang leaned in and kissed him. The kiss that had been a passionate one with Lars was replaced by a series of the like, so fluent in succession it wasn't possible to tell one apart from another.

Jin was leaning backward now, barely holding them up, and still the kissing continued. In front of the amazed audience, Jin sunk on his back, while Hwoarang straddled him, mouths still locked, Jin's kempt mane looking decidedly more disheveled than earlier. Jin's knees were pulled up to keep the balance.

"Sheesh..." The comment in the background was accompanied by concurring mumbling and the redundant, _"Get a room."_

Finally, Hwoarang broke apart and let them both come up for air. He straightened up, while Jin still remained flat on his back. The inertness lingered only for a moment; then Jin pushed up and threw Hwoarang off in a fury. He was up on his feet in no time, looking down with hate in his eyes, and then he left the room and made sure the door stayed locked behind him.

Hwoarang was left sitting on the floor, like he didn't know what had hit him. The background noise he would have paid the world to hear right then was gone entirely. Feeling the full weight of awkward silence and clumsy by consequence, he scrambled to his feet. "Sorry," he said to the others in the room and then made for an escape himself without a backward glance, unsteady on his feet.

As he closed the door, the life in the room left behind died; it ceased to exist. He looked down the corridor left and right. There was no sign of Jin. Left or right? The anxiety kept building up. He headed for the elevators. The strides transformed into running steps quickly. _Shit, shit, shit_.

As he was yanked aside violently, all he could feel was relief. Out of a hollow, a hand attached to a powerful body grabbed him, and he was pushed into the wall. Hwoarang was let go and left facing a saturnine, brooding Jin Kazama. He wanted nothing more than to say something, dissolve the situation for which he knew he had to apologize, but he couldn't think of anything Jin would want to hear. He sagged against the wall, feeling the weight of the world on his eyes. He stared at the carpeting beside Jin's feet miserably. Damn nose, stuffed.

"If we're gonna do this, there isn't going to be anyone else. Just you and me."

That was Jin's voice, giving him things he wanted to hear. This could not be real. Hwoarang dropped his head.

"No more crap like that: no more kissing others," Jin said forcefully.

"No."

He felt Jin measuring him until warm arms enveloped him, and the Cimmerian shade Jin emanated turned into dark warmth, exquisite and fine. Despite all the roughing up and testing, it felt like they were touching for the first time. Jin captured him in a kiss, which, despite all the strength Jin's actions bespoke, Hwoarang found, could be quite gentle.

**THE END**

* * *

**Many thanks** to **Gypsie** for the proofreading!

**Published** March 15, 2011.

Thanks to all the reviewers: **HOIME G**, **xCamilleon**, **Shizuhana**, **HappyMe-O**, **Toxic**** City**, **asukaxjinforever**, **Haruka The-Dark-Angel**, **yasaman**, and **XNightLadyX**! Thanks for your time, and don't neglect to leave a comment.


End file.
